Sburb High
by yupimTHATkid
Summary: Highschoolstuck AU: The Beta gang are heading off for their first day of their last year of HS. Little do they know their guardians' new jobs have brought them closer than they could ever believe. Alpha&Beta Lots of pairings including, but not limited to, JohnDave, DirkJake, RoseMary, and more. Lil bit of slice of life in there. M for reasons. be warned; it's long
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know this is my second fic bout Homestuck, but I just had to get this idea down and out there. I had a lot of fun with this one too. :3 I might rapid fire a couple of chapters while I'm in the groove of this. I hope ya'll enjoy. Please review and such, it really does help. :3**

** Let me Apologize in advance about the pesterlogs; I know they're not formatted 100% correct, but I wanted to get this out here quickly. I'll go back and fix it at a later time. Thankx :3**

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. This is for fun and not for profit.*******

* * *

><p><strong>~John POV~<strong>

_Beep Beep Bee Beep! Beep Beep Bee Beep! Bee-_

You slam your hand down hard on the annoying alarm clock that has roused you from less than desirable sleep. It has taken you forever to even start to doze off and, when you had slept, you had had weird dreams about a certain someone. A certain blond someone. Sighing, you look again at your alarm clock.

It's 7:04 and your first day of your last year in high school starts in less than an hour and forty-five minutes. Grumbling to yourself, you slowly get out of bed and head for your closet before remembering that you had already lain out the clothes you wanted to wear. Pivoting around, your hand reaches the clothes draped over your desk chair; a pair of new jeans, a black shirt that has green at the end of the sleeves and neck, a green button up (left un-buttoned), and a pair of black Converse. Pretty simple for the first day of school.

"John!" You hear your guardian cry from below and you force yourself not to roll your eyes, even if she can't see it. "You almost ready, Sweet-Cake?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes!" You yell back down and quickly pick up your laptop and open your Pesterchum window. Not holding in your squeal (yes, it was a squeal) of delight, you see three flashing windows and open them one at a time starting with purple.

tentacleTherapist pesters ectoBiologist.

TT: Good morning.

EB: good morning! :B

TT: I take it that you are excited to start the first day of your senior year.

EB: yeah! well, sorta.

EB: im kinda nervous. the move was pretty crazy so im still not use to this place yet.

TT: Oh yes, you have moved your residency. I had nearly forgotten.

TT: Nearly.

TT: But I understand. If you recall, I have also had to change my address. It is natural to feel slightly uneasy in new surroundings. I am hardly looking forward to having to face the upcoming sea of unknown faces and deal with the unchecked hormonal chaos that is sure to ensue.

EB: heh, thanks. i think. I feel slightly better.

TT: My pleasure.

EB: at least youll have some new subject to watch, right?

TT: That is true.

TT: But I must be off. Roxy is actually sober and I wish for her to get to her new job before she pulls out a flask.

EB: oh, ok! have a great first day! say hi to roxy for me!

Closing the tab you click on the next one.

gardenGnostic pesters ectoBiologist

GG: hey! hey!

EB: hey yourself! :B

GG: oh my gog! its our first day of senior year!

GG: I AM SO EXCITED!

EB: i can tell.

GG: :B

GG: sorry. i just cant wait! im in a city!

GG: a city! i just cant help being supper giddy.

EB: wow, I forgot. you moved too!

GG: yup yup! you, rose, and me. new city. new school. new people.

There was a long pause between messages.

EB: jade? you ok?

GG: john theres going to be a ton of new people. ive never been around so many people at once!

GG: jake and i are from a tiny island! what if i embarrass myself? what if they don't like me?

EB: JADE!

EB: calm down. wow youre freaking out worse than me

EB: theyll love you jade. who wouldnt?

GG: aww, john. thank you! that helped a lot!

EB: you better get going

GG: ohmygog yes! jake is calling for me too! have a great day!

EB: you too!

Again, you smile. It was so nice to be able to talk to your friends before heading out to face a new school in a new city. Thinking back on it, you've only been in your new house for less than a week now. You and your guardian, Jane, had moved to Texas because of a job Jane had gotten. It felt like it had been forever ago. She and you had gotten into an argument around the time of the move and hadn't spoken much to each other, which left ample amount of time for unpacking so that all that was left was Jane's absurd amount of cake pans and other cookware down in the kitchen.

A beeping noise pulled you out of your memories. Your stomach give a nervous flip as you open the last pesterchat.

turntechGodhead presters ectoBiologist

TG: sup bro

EB: hey!

TG: you seem pretty enthusiastic today

TG: dork

EB: it's the first day of our last year of high school!

EB: of course im excited!

TG: the only thing im excited about is sleeping in history class

TG: and maybe science, but i heard they hired a new teacher so ill have to plan carefully

EB: you mean the famous mr slick is gone?

TG: you bet. he threw one last crazy stabbing fit and finally the school board was like

TG: 'the fuck bro, dont' and he basically gave them the middle finger and they were like, 'bro, you fired'

EB: ahahahaha

EB: uhuh

EB: i wish i could have seen that

TG: fuck no brah, shit was serious, blood everywhere. stiches galore.

TG: remind me never to say galore again

EB: noted :B

TG: dork

EB: jerk

TG: B)

EB: :B

You stop and reread what you two have just messaged each other. Your face starts to burn slightly.

_No, no. Stop it. _Shaking your head, you nearly miss his next message.

TG: so yeah, got to go.

TG: bro finally got a legit job and is trying to drag lil cal along and i got to put my foot down or im going to be late myself

EB: oh! ok then.

EB: well…

TG: ?

EB: have a good day at school dave :B

TG: B) you too bro

Letting out the breath you didn't realize you were holding, you can't decide if that had been a normal chat or if you had acted too flirty/weird. You didn't have long to dwell on it however; Jane was once again calling your name.

Grabbing your backpack stuffed to its max capacity with shiny new school supplies, most of which will never be touched and thrown in your locker, you head out and down the stairs to meet Jane who was already by the front door.

"Got everything, Honey-Bun?" She asks shyly. It seems that the argument you two had was still in the air. You suddenly feel just as shy and even a bit shameful you let such a silly argument get between you.

Jane was your family. Estranged a bit maybe…ok, a lot. She and you had only known each other for about three months before she officially became your guardian and only five months later the move took place. There was defiantly some family tension here, but she had been kind and understanding, even if she couldn't stop baking those damn cakes; she was from you dad's side of the family.

Trying to put on a brave face, you smile (shyly and like a dork). "I got everything. Thanks for driving me my fist day."

The two of you walk to her small little blue bug that sits in the driveway. "Oh! It's no problem, Short-Cake. I am one of the teachers now, so I have to go regardless." She smiles and you find yourself relaxing. It seemed this bridge wasn't completely burnt.

"I know, I just feel weird about a teacher driving me to school."

"Well, it's all good, Sugar-bugger. If I drive you, you have more time to get ready since we can get there faster than walking or taking the bus." With a sinking feeling, you realize that Jane intends to drive to school. Every. Day. There could be worse things.

"Ok, but if I see you at school, you _have _to stop with the baking nicknames."

"Okie-dokie, Lemon-square." Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a small 'o' as she catches herself. Wincing at herself, she says, "This might be a bit harder than I thought. But I'll do my best…John."

There's a moment of silence before the both of you break into laughter.

"That pause was way too dramatic, Jane!" You hug your sides even though the seatbelt causes some discomfort.

"I know! I know! Shuck busters!" Wiping a tear away, she can't help but continue laughing. "I'll get better, don't worry."

"Hey, Jane."

"Hhmm?" She keeps her eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry."

This time she whips her head to look right at you. You shrink under her scrutiny.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Swe-…John. I understand that this hasn't been easy for you. We haven't know each other long and all of a sudden I'm moving us to a different state. A _hot _state, making you leave your friends and everything you know, because of this job I got. I feel real guilty about it, I really do, but I thought…" Jane's light blue eyes, the color of a clear sky, get really distant. "I thought that a fresh start would be good for us. A clean cutting board for us to work on."

"You mean a clean slate?" She waves her hand at me signaling 'same thing'.

"But you understand me? Thinking back on it, it might have been a bit selfish…"

"No, Jane! You are like the least selfish person I know! I was a jerk making such a fuss about moving. This is a great job! You're going to be a Home Economics teacher! That's awesome."

You swear you could see tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Butter-biscuit." She smirks and glances at you and you both laugh one again. Yup, bridge officially mended.

"So," Jane continues. "How are your internet buddies? Are they excited about school?"

The two of you continue to talk about Jade, Rose, and…Dave. In all honesty, you try to skim over him as little as possible for fear that the blush from this morning would return. Something about the boy made your stomach flip and your heart twist. Or was it the other way around? Either way, no homo.

You finish telling Jane how both Jade and Rose has also moved due to their guardians' jobs and how Dave's bro also got a job _finally _that actually had a steady paycheck just as the bug pulls into the school's teacher parking lot.

"Oh. My. Gog." Climbing out of the car, you're pretty short so a tiny bug is pretty normal sized for you, you look at the giant school in front of you. It has to be at least three stories tall and could even have more building behind it. The architecture was weird like some toddler had stacked some blocks together, but it looked sound…enough.

"Well, Angel-cake," You give Jane a pointed look and she holds up her hands in surrender. "Well, John. Welcome to Sburb High."

As you walk to the front steps, you can't even begin to imagine the welcome you are about to receive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked this intro chapter. :3 I'm going to be switch POVs so that the others' stories will get covered, but I'll make sure not to give ya'll whip-lash. I just felt starting with John would be the easiest and comes more naturally. Let me know if I need more detail, that's the one thing I'm always telling myself to add but then mash backspace cause I think I'm word vomiting. Other chapters will be longer (hopefully) than this. :3 Thanks again!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning fast update! OHMYGOG this was a long chapter. I'm guessing the first three chapters are going to be sort of intro chapters to get the main characters in place. I've honestly never written a fic with so many characters. X3 It's sort of exciting. I had a lot of fun with Terezi in this one. :3 Hoep ya'll enjoy and again I apologize for the word vomit. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. This is for fun and not profit. ******

* * *

><p><strong>~John POV~<strong>

Walking to the steps of the school was fine. Climbing up the insane amount of said steps was still ok. What wasn't ok or even remotely fine was the hoard of teens walking, running, standing, and…was that kid doing a handstand?...all in the front lobby of the school that made you freeze and break into a cold sweat. This was crazy.

A shoulder roughly bumps into you making you realize you're blocking the entrance. You turn to apologize and move, but they're already gone. Trying to suck it up, you marshal forward, bumping elbows and backpacks, as you make your way slowly across the floor. Some people give you a glance, but that's it. If you had been back home, you probably would have been shoved up against the lockers for what you were doing.

_Maybe going to a large school isn't so bad. _A smile starts to spread across your face until you find yourself being knocked off your feet and go sprawling across the floor. _Or not._

"Hey, watch it you dork!" You glance up, righting you glasses that slipped during the fall. "What are you looking at, wimp? Wanna go?" The girl in front of you is terrifying and you don't know if it's because she has an eye-patch over her left eye or if it's the creepy spider web tattoo that's peeking out from the collar of her shirt or if it was the glare she was giving you with her one good eye. It just might be all of that together.

"I…I-uh…no" You stammer and mentally face palm. Way to go Egbert.

"Vriska, you're scaring him." A slender girl leaned down and held out a hand for you to take, which you do, grateful for the help. "She doesn't mean it. I mean, she does, but don't hold it against her." The second girl's smile is soft and strange as she moves a lock of her long brown hair out of her face.

"Whatever," The spider chick, Vriska, snorted. "Like I would waste time on a puny thing like him. I mean, come one, he's like, five four or something."

Ignoring Vriska, the strange girl holds her hand out again for you only this time for you to shake. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Aradia. You can call me Ara if you like."

"John." You smile shyly again, glad Ara seemed like a nice person.

"And I'm Vriska." The spider chick speaks up again, clearly upset that Ara had left her out of the introductions. Peeking at her, you give a timid smile as acknowledgment.

"Well, I hope everything is alright, John. I'm sorry that this is probably the first greeting you've gotten as a freshman." You start to nod only to stop short. Freshman?

"Oh, um, actually, I'm a senior here." Smiling again, a sudden blush over takes you as both Ara and Vriska stare at you with widened eyes.

"You got to be fucking me." Vriska looks at you head to toe. "Damn boy, didn't they ever tell you to drink milk?" Huffing a bit at her attitude, you can't help but get a little defensive.

"I'm not _that _short. I'm pretty average." Both girls look around the still crowded lobby at the student population, most of which were at least a head taller than you.

"Of course," Ara smiles. "I'm sorry for the mistake, it rarely happens." She eyes me with renewed interest. "Which is rather strange." You stop from pointing out that she is equally, if not more strange, than you. But you bite your tongue; you just met her, she could be your first friend.

Of course, that's right when the bell rings. Students scatter all directions and you feel a wave of motion sickness take over at the dizzying speed they all seem to weave and dodge each other to make it to class before the tardy bell rings. Ara and Vriska are already heading different ways while waving at you.

"Hopefully we have some classes together, John." Ara smiles and you pray that you do. She seemed so nice.

"Later, shrimp!" Vriska sashays away and you really don't feel any dread at seeing more distance between the two of you. Checking you schedule, you see your first class is English room 211.

Not wasting time to unload some stuff in your locker, which after you check turns out to be on the third floor, you race up the stairs to the second floor and look for your first class. It's pretty close to the stairs and you're happy that you can set down your heavy burden inside. But when you open the door, what you see is the last thing you would have ever imagined. It takes a couple of seconds of blinking to really understand what the hell in going on in the room.

A boy, almost as short as you, has one foot on some dude's desk and is yelling eye-twitching profanity at said dude while a girl with a crazy tan and wavy hair is holding him back by his black zipper hoodie. The dude behind the desk is sitting as if he wasn't getting the extended sailor's edition of every cuss word in the universe thrown at him. He stared ahead with a slight frown on his lips and his eyes hidden behind those 3D glasses. Another girl was practically on top of another guy, drawing on his notebook over his shoulder with crayons. You wonder if she's comfortable so close to the guy because he's sweating buckets and it's just…ew.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU GUTLESS FUCKING BASTARD! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST GO WITH THE FUCKING FLOW? WELL FUCK THAT AND FUCK YOU, YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT THAT EVER GRACED THIS STUPID FUCKING EARTH!"

"Karkar, cam down. Please, the teacher will be here soon." The girl tugged on…Karkar?...again and tried to pull him down.

"FUCK THE TEACHER! FUCK THIS SCHOOL! THREE GOD DAMN YEARS OF THIS STUPID MEANINGLESS DRABBLE AND IM STILL STUCK WITH INSUFFRABLE BASTARDS THAT JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO FUCKING STOP!"

"The one that doesn't know when to stop it you." 3D finally spoke up with a light lisp on his S's. That just sent the smaller one into another fit of vicious rage.

"Sollux, that really isn't helping here."

"It's his fault, Feferi. If Karkat can't keep his cool, he has no one to blame but himself."

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!" Karkar/Karkat yelled at the ceiling before redoubling his efforts to grab at the one named Sollux.

You feel like you're watching some sort of drama or skit. It seemed so surreal.

"Aren't they just purrrfectly hilarious?" You jump just a bit to see the girl that had been coloring standing next to you. When had she made it over?

"It's…something else." You wouldn't have exactly used the word hilarious. "Shouldn't someone stop him?" The girl purrs/laughs.

"That'd be a bad idea. Feferi knows what's she's doing." The small girl glances up at you and it shocks you that you hadn't seen how much this girl looks like a feline. "I'm Nepeta by the way. It's a purreasure to meet you." For the second time this morning, you shake hands.

"John. That last pun didn't quite work out." You smile and she gives one back, cat-like.

"Hehe, yeah, my bad." Before more can be said, a rather large man walks into the room and seems to take up the entire doorway which is where you still stand.

You can't tell where to look, his crazy hair that was pitch black and seemed to have been tamed into a sort of pony tail or the ridicules bright purple tie around his neck that stood out against this black clothing.

"Take your seats." He barely spoke above a whisper but the entire class obeyed and scrambled for a chair. You find yourself diving for the first available chair and wiggle your backpack off to fit right. There's something abut this man's voice that makes you not _want _to do what he says, but it's like he'd throw you out the window if you didn't. The man's dark eyes are staring at the center of the room. You turn to see that the loud kid is still on top of the desk. He opens his mouth to no doubt spit out more curses but you hear the barely audible "Sit" come from the man and the kid moves to the closest empty chair, which, as luck would have it, is right next to you.

"Good morning class. For those who don't know me, you can call me Mr. H. This is English IV and hopefully you are all in the right class. Since it is the first day of school, I'd like you to take time to talk _quietly," _There was a pointed gaze to the kid, Karkar? Karkat? You still didn't know which was right. Some kids laughed but it was cut short. "and get to know some of your new peers." He waved and gave us permission to go ahead.

Most of the students already seemed to know one another, but a couple actually turned and asked for names and interests. More than a little scared, you turn to the boy in the black hoodie and open your mouth the squeak a polite hello (because it would have been a squeak and probably not really polite) but it seems like he had similar ideas.

"What-up, fuckass. I'm Karkat." Wow.

"Hello Karkat." Is all you manage to get out before Karkat is really staring at you.

"Damn you must be short, I didn't even see you in the room." You don't point out that he was probably too busy screaming to have noticed you. "You might even be short than me. Hell yeah." You guess he's gotten his share of grief for his height and you can sympathize. "So what's your name, fuckass?"

"I'm…John." No shake this time.

"You new?"

"Just moved here a couple of days ago."

"Cool, fresh meat." He gives a toothy grin that you swear you see pointed teeth but it's gone almost as soon as it came. "If you need any help getting around, don't fucking come to me. I'm busy enough as it is without noobs like you crying to me to show you around."

"O…k." This conversation is really strange. Maybe your old home town was just too small to hold many different personalities. It was defiantly a culture shock. That makes you remember Jade. How was she handling her new surroundings?

**~Jade POV~**

The swirl and thunder of the crowds was deafening. You never realized how sensitive your hearing was until you had entered this echoing hall that seemed to shake your very foundation. Twirling into the doors of your new school, you feel your bag bump against someone and with a start you dive into the crowd before whoever you bumped can turn around and yell at you (or try to offer an apology).

This was nothing like Jake, your older cousin and guardian, had told you. This wasn't just big, it was large on a massive scale. Even John's early morning pep-talk was starting to fade and be replaced with a sense of dread. You sorely wish your internet friends were here with you. You figured if you were with them, in real life, that anything might be possible. Even saving the world.

That makes you giggle and able to wade through the throng of people with slightly more confidence. You had to be confident or else the other students would fall on you faster than you dog Bec on a stake. You also had Jake to think about; he had worked so hard for his new job and moved them from their secluded island to Texas of all places.

_Work this out. For Jake. _That had been your mantra since Jake had dropped you off from his beat up green Jeep. _For Jake. _

Too caught up in your thoughts, you stumble into another body and this time there is no time to abscond. The girl in front of you turns with a slightly frown on her face as you apologize.

"Come on here. I'm the blind one; running into people and claiming it was an accident while sneaking in a lick is my thing." It occurs to you that she just said 'lick'.

"I…didn't lick you." You're mildly confused by the girl's words. She was blind?

The girl shrugged, causing her cherry red dyed hair (there's no way that it's a natural color) to bob above her shoulders. "Your lose." She grins and you admit to yourself that it's rather creepy. She has on red glasses that make it impossible to see her eyes. Weird. "What are you staring for?"

You flinch because, if she's blind, how can she tell you're staring?

"I can taste it." It's like she answered the question you didn't ask aloud.

"Yeah, ok, bye." You turn, freaked out, and head for the staircase.

"See you later green girl!" Red head cackles from behind you and it makes you look down and frown. You're wearing a tan skirt and a white shirt with a blue design. She must have been lying about the whole color thing, you think as you reach to straighten your round glasses only to freeze. Your eyes were green. Was it possible? Was it scientifically possible that a person could _taste _color?

Pushing it to the back of your mind, you tried to focus on your schedule. Your first class was math. You frown again. It's Pre-Cal; you wanted Calculus AP. Debating whether to go to this class first and then ask for a transfer or the other way around, the first bell rings. You decide going to this class first won't harm anything; you already have advanced knowledge of higher maths from being homeschooled on the island with Jake.

It seems it was on the fourth floor, room 402. Making it to the top was nothing compared to hiking with your mountain and adventure loving cousin back at your old home. That thought sends a pang of homesickness that you try to shake out of your head.

This wasn't the time to be sad! As Jake would say, this was an adventure! New surroundings and new people to meet! You made a firm promise to make some new friends by the end of today. Once at the classroom door, you put your hand on the handle only to have it open as you come face to face with the red glasses you wished you wouldn't have to see again.

"Green girl." Another toothy grin. "Come on in." Temped to turn around and ask the office to switch you to Cal AP, you're frozen until the final tardy bell rings and you lurch into class not wanted to be late on your first day.

The classroom is a-buzz with the chatter of teens and the soft rustle of notebooks being brought out and opened for the first time. None of the faces really stand out to you, everything is pretty normal (excluding the weird blind chick who's still behind you) until a bit of red catches your eyes.

Over by the window, a blond boy sits with a pair of sunglasses firmly perched on his face staring out at nothing. His black skinny jeans look nice as dose the white and red shirt that had caught your eyes to begin with. He had his chin resting on his hand as if deep in thought.

"Mmmmm, I smell something deliciously red." You jump at her voice. Arching a brow knowing she couldn't see it, you reply;

"You sure it's not just your hair?" Nice one Jade, that was rude. But she just grinned even wider, if possible.

"I knew I'd like you, green girl."

Debating once again, "Jade." The girl cackles.

"The color jade?" You both seem to understand how ridiculous it is and laugh together. A small amount of tension escapes you. "I knew you were green."

"I hadn't thought about it that way. My eyes are green." The blind girl licked her lips as if remembering how something tasted.

"I know." Creepy. "Terezi by the way."

"That's not a color." She swats at you and surprisingly (at least for you) she hits you squarely on the shoulder.

"You're too funny, Jade." Terezi started walking forward and sat down at the desk next to the boy you had been oogeling. No, not oogeling, just…observing? Unsure, you make your way to sit behind Terezi.

"Yo mah bro. Mah bratha from anatha matha. How's is hanging cool dude?" Terezi waves her hand in a weird gang fashion only to snort and cackle. The teen with the sunglasses only seems to hear slightly and barely turns his head. This upsets Terezi.

"Daaaaaaaavvvvveeeeee!" She tugs on his long red sleeve. "Pay attention. I found a new thing. She's funny."

Taken back. "Thing?" Terezi just grins. That's all she seems to do.

"Look, look, look." She tapped the teen, Dave, with her cane. He finally turned and looked at you, at least you think he looked at you; it's sort of hard to tell with shades on.

"Sup." He nods. There's something familiar about him, but you can't really place you finger on it. Looking down, you see you still have colored yarn tied around your fingers. What could you be forgetting?

Terezi, on the other hand is bouncing. "She's Jade." Dave's eyebrows shoot above his shades.

"Is that the color you gave her?" He seems use to Terezi's weird way of going about things.

"No, it's her name. Perfect, right?"

"Damn," This time Dave turns fully towards you. Realization slowly starts to dawn on you and then hits you like a bullet train. How could you have forgotten? (Really, how?)

"OHMYGOG! Dave Strider?!" You nearly jump out of your seat. His head jerks back a bit but you see recognition slowly ghost over his face.

"You can't be _that _Jade, can you? Harley?" His mouth falls open when you nod enthusiastically breaking the stoic form he's held since you arrived. "Well double damn."

"I know!" You're too excited. "Oh my gog, I'm so happy that I get to meet you! This is amazing."

"You're telling me?" His stoic mask is back but he smirks a bit and leans in. "It's cool to finally meet you too, Harley. Out of all the possible schools you can to my shitty Sburb. Welcome."

With a sigh of relief, you relax again and melt into the background and Dave and Terezi go at it about how Dave knew you until finally the math teacher walked in, not even caring he was late. You had finally met Dave in person; how lucky! But you think back to a certain someone who you knew, absolutely _knew,_ was crushing hard on this boy. Feeling kind of guilty, you stealthily pull out your phone and open the Pesterchum app. Better to ask the expert what to do on these matters.

All the while, you don't notice Dave's face stuck in that of deep thought as he began to connect the dots.

* * *

><p><strong>So many wordssssssss...Comment, review, etc. :3 Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this has been fun so far. I didn't think that this would turn into a entire Rose chapter, but it did. The reason it looks so long is because of the pesterlogs, which I rather enjoy doing. :3 After this, things are going to be at a faster pace, promise. If you couldn't tell, each POV basically rewinds to the point of entering the school. Well, hop eya'll enjoy! **

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. This is for purely fun and not for profit. *******

* * *

><p><strong>~Rose POV~<strong>

The din of the central lobby of this unnecessarily gargantuan school, alas given the dreadful name of Sburb High School, is practically unbearable. You can hardly even hear yourself think and bit of wayward conversation makes its way into your subconscious. This is exactly what you had expected and you loath it. Remember what John has conversed with you earlier, you strive to view each and every one of this hormonal teens as new subjects ready to be observed and then have their inner most fears dissected from their mushy brains.

Alright, that sounded morbid even to you. Not letting yourself sigh, you march you way through the withering crowd until you make it to the opposite side of the lobby across from the stairs. You've already memorized your schedule; you're first class was Theater and it was located somewhere near the back of this maze-like school in room 125.

Walking down the hallway, you are more than pleased to find less people milling around this area of the school; not that you had actually had any trouble making your way across the lobby. It seemed some of the kids had taken one look at your purple and black outfit with matching black lipstick and had parted like the metaphorical Red Sea. You refuse to think about it, it was their childhood trauma and you didn't feel like picking it apart…just yet.

Rounding a corner, you allow yourself one sigh. It had seemed like forever since you moved to this arid and dry state of Texas for your older sister's job. The very fact that she was so close made your stomach tighten with nerves. Hopefully Roxy would avoid the alcohol at least until the middle of the day. How she had gotten hired at an education facility was beyond you. When you had asked her, she'd simply replied, "Your big siz got mad hacking skillz." And that didn't bode well with you at all.

Finally finding the 120s, you peer down the empty hallway. Maybe you were the only one who had enrolled in this class? That seemed unlikely with the sheer size of this school; there had to be _someone _in this class with you. At door 125, you pause, once again uncertain but refusing to let it erode away the confidence you had used to get out of Roxy's pink 2014 LFA and walk into this ridiculous building.

Straightening your shoulders, you ready yourself to open the door…

_BEEP!_

It's the first bell and you suddenly feel the halls tremble as if a stampede of wild beasts were heading directly towards you. That would explain it; it seems that it is customary here to wait until the last possible minute before heading to class. Enough with the overly elaborate thought process.

Twisting the handle, you push yourself into the dark room before you feel someone's presence behind you.

"What's up motherfucker?" Taking three quick strides into the room, you turn to face a tall, lanky male with black hair that was out of control. In the little light that shown from behind him, it was hard to say if he wore make-up or if it was just a complete clown face. All that aside, his voice had sent a rather unpleasant shiver down your spine and arms, making you wish you had brought your large book with you fill with creature of the dark. At least you would have been able to use it as a blunt weapon if need be. But he just stood there, looking…You have to be honest with yourself, he looked high as fuck.

"Gamzee, don't crowd the door like that." Another youth with a floppy Mohawk pushed passed _Gamzee _and into the room. He was rather short, only barely coming up to his friend's shoulders, and that was being generous, but the lanky one was rather tall, so it had an odd effect on both their heights. The little one met your purple eyes to his amber.

"Oh!" He looked shyly away and you felt a small smile curl your mouth. He looked fun…to tease.

_Now Rose, remember, don't go around mindlessly harassing new people. Others might see that as a bit rude. _You chided yourself. The three of you were still standing there when a third shadow popped up behind the first two.

"What in blazes is going on!? Move your damn asses in now!" There was a violent shove and the three form came spilling into the dark room. The third loud one flipped his hand against the wall hitting the switch that had the lights flickering on. For the first time, you get a good look at your new classmates in front of you.

Gamzee is as you fist imagined him; tall, crazy hair, and, yup, that was clam make-up he had smothered on his face. Strangely fascinating. The little one was still glancing around nervously as if your presence was something entirely foreign, which you guessed wasn't too far from the truth. He twiddled his fingers nervously and seemed to be muttering to himself. The new comer was just as extreme. Hipster glasses, hipster shirt, hipster scarf (who wore a scarf in Texas?), everything about him scream hipster. He had a camera, old but expensive looking, hanging around his neck, and a large streak of purple through the bangs of his blond hair. It also looked like he was in a terribly foul mood.

"Honestly, I expected something like this from Tavros," The small kid flinched. "But not from you, Gamzee." The clown just smiled. "On second thought, maybe from you too." His gaze finally landed on you. He looked at you as if appraising your worth. "So we have a new kid, huh? Try not to get in my way."

"I don't think that is possible." You blink at him. Was he really going to go through this on the first day of school? It wasn't just his attitude that bothered you, but when he spoke it was as if he doubled up on his W's and V's, giving him a weird stutter.

"Excuse me?" He raised a thin, blond brow.

"You can tell me repeatedly to stay out of your way, but, in the end, 'your way' can vary depending on you. Something that you might find tolerable one day, you might find infuriating the next. I would rather not even bother trying you play your game, you seem like the person whose moods change with the tide anyway."

All three teen males gap at you as if you were the ninth wonder of the world. It seemed they weren't use to a strong, independent type of woman.

"Oh my. Have I walked in on something that I was not supposed to?" A softer voice comes from the doorway. Turning, you see a girl with soft looking brown hair that's slightly longer than a pixie cut. Her green lipstick stands out against her pale skin and somehow goes amazingly well with her red skirt. For the craziest moment, you swear the blood pumping through your cardiac organ stops flowing completely making your lungs cease to function and causing your cells to demand air. (Your heart skipped a beat and you forgot how to breath.)

"Kanaya." The purple haired one sniffs before turning to walk to a circle of chairs that had already been set out in the room. The girl doesn't seem to mind as she smiles at you and you try to smile back. You think you fail.

"Hello, I am Kanaya, as you have already guessed." Still smiling, she holds out her hand for you to shake. It takes an embarrassing moment for you to register this before lifting your own.

"It's nice to meet your, Kanaya. My name's Rose." She smiles and her green eyes sparkle.

"You are a new student, yes?" You nod. "Then welcome to Sburb High, Rose. It is a rather strange school but I find that there are some things that are enjoyable."

"Like what?" Rose Lalonde, were you flirting? Either Kanaya doesn't care or she didn't notice because she smiles wider.

"Like Theater." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of you before the tardy bell rang. She motions for you to follow her to the chairs and you sit together. "I am sure you have already met Gamzee and Tavros." She motions to the high kid and the shy one. You nod and she slightly points to the purple one. "That is Eridan. He is rather…irritable?"

"I can tell." Kanaya smiles almost sadly.

"He is much better with Feferi around. Well, mildly better. I believe that he just has too many feelings and he does not want others to see."

"I heard that drama queen!" I wanted to snap back but Kanaya smoothly beat me to it.

"If anyone is the drama queen, Eridan, it is you. I," she smiles brightly. "am a fashion queen."

Dear lord Cthulhu of the Dark Old Gods…you might just be falling a little bit in love.

"Alright, everyone," You look up to see a petite, pale woman standing in the center of the circle of chairs. She had moved so silently. "For those of you who don't know, I see new faces in here, I am Ms. Paint. I look forward to another great year with all of you." Glancing around, you notice that there are other students seated in the circle who you hadn't notice slip in.

"First," Ms. Paint beamed. "Let's start with an icebreaker."

She pairs you up and, thank Cthulhu, you get paired with Kanaya. You have to admit, you are quite smitten.

Things couldn't get better as you get to know Kanaya, but, it all comes to a screeching halt when you feel your phone vibrate in your bag by your leg. With an apologetic smile to Kanaya, you reach in and see who would dare bother you now. The Pesterchum icon blinked and you click to open it to reveal Jade's green text. Your phone then goes into an over drive of vibrations as message after message appears on your screen. You begin to fear your phone will die of an electronic seizure.

GG: rose!

GG: hey!

GG: rooooooossssseee!

GG: i need you rose! trouble!

GG: S-O-S

GG: OHMYGOG ROOOOOSSSSSEEEE!

TT: I am here. You needn't mash down on caps so much.

Unable to help it, you frown. Jade seems quite distressed.

"Is everything alright Rose?" Kanaya asks worried. You feel bad for taking a chat right at the moment but Jade was one of your closest friends.

"Yes, I'm sorry. One of my friends is pestering me and seems to be in some sort of trouble. I'd like to see what's wrong."

"Of course! Take your time." Another bright and somewhat shy smile.

GG: dear gog rose. im so nervous right now. you wont believe what im about to tell you.

TT: I find that doubtful. I've always taken what you've shared with me in conversation as truth. Why would this be any different?

GG: rose u r awesome

GG: but this is crazy! like WOW crazy!

TT: I'm all ears then.

GG: i am currently at my new school in my new class with my new classmates AND!

TT: And?

GG: one of them is dave strider! XB

TT: Oh my, this is a bit…of a surprise.

GG: i know! i didnt know it was him when i saw him so i sorta checked him out

GG: but not really!

GG: i mean cause that would be weird right?

GG: but this crazy blind chick introduced us and i realized it was him! and i couldnt believe it but he knew me too!

TT: Really.

GG: yes!

GG: im so happy im not here alone but then i started think about

GG: well, you know who

TT: The Dark Lord Voldemort?

GG: no silly!

GG: *whispers* john

GG: i know you know i know you know how he feels about dave and I dont know

GG: i feel sort of guilty getting to meet him irl

TT: Are you attracted to him?

GG: well…maybe?

GG: i mean he was so cool :B

GG: when we met, he was all like

GG: *cool dude voice* sup, welcome to sburb

GG: and i about died!

You lift you brow and look over to Kanaya who has started busily sketching in an art book.

"Um, Kanaya?"

"Yes," She smiles but doesn't look up.

"This is Sburb High School, am I correct."

"Yes it is." This time she looks at you. "Is everything alright with your friend?"

"A bit flustered and guilty, but nothing absolutely serious. Though, it does seem that she and I are now attending the same high school."

"That is wonderful."

"It might be." You look down back at Pesterchum.

GG: rose?

TT: You just said 'sburb', correct? As in Sburb High School in Texas?

GG: oh my gog how did you know?

TT: (:

TT: Because I am currently attending Sburb High for my senior year of high school.

GG: no

GG: way

GG: youre here too rose!

TT: It would seem so.

GG: gog i need to tell dave this!

GG: im so excited i get to meet you now rose!

TT: I'll be delighted to make your acquaintance as well.

GG: so you moved to texas too

TT: Yes. Roxy was able to find employment here at the school so now I'll have to be extremely careful when roaming the halls.

GG: this is impossible

GG: jake got a job at the school too!

TT: Well, I say this is starting to look like quite the coincidence.

GG: gah! the math teacher is sorta lazy but i think he's on to me pestering

GG: ill message you after class and we can try to meet up!

TT: The sounds good. So, should you tell He Who Should Not Be Named?

TT: Or shall I?

GG: rose! oh my gog i just about forgot ):

GG: im a terrible friend

TT: Nonsense Jade. You're a great friend. But we best talk about this after class.

TT: It would be hard to communicate if you get your phone taken away.

GG: right! bye!

"What are the odds?" You mutter to yourself.

"Rose?" Kanaya looks at you and you can't help but smile to try and reassure her.

"Everything is fine. My friend Jade is here with another chat friend of ours. Perhaps you know him? Dave Strider?" Green eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh yes. Dave. I remember now that he had some chat friends he really enjoyed talking to. To think that the three of you would find your way here to Sburb."

"Ha, that's a bit of the problem, it's the three of us. There's actually four." She must has seen the bit of sadness you let creep into your eyes and she looks stunned. "But, that's a talk for another day, I'm afraid. Let's continue. I won't hearing from Jade until after class if she manages to keep a hold of her phone."

It was only the first class of the first day and already you felt worn. You knew that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a great chapter to write. Hope ya'll review, commet, etc. :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope all four of ya'll that are reading this are enjoying it. :3 This one is a bit rushed, but things are finally picking up **

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. This is for fun and not profit. *******

**plz review**

* * *

><p><strong>~John POV~<strong>

Dear gog. You fall limp in your chair as the bell rings signaling that this class has finally come to an end. It was your second class of the day and now you go to heft your still loaded backpack and start your way to your third.

_Why is today going by so slow? _You ask yourself as you reach into your pocket and pull out the small schedule and see that your next class is on the fourth floor. How the heck had you gotten signed up for Ethics? Shrugging your shoulders, you use this time to find your locker to finally get rid of your back breaking burden. You figured you had time, you were on the third floor anyway where your locker was supposed to be.

With a quick walk, you scan the locker numbers until you find 333 and to your dismay, it's a top locker. The conversation with both Vriska and Karkat had reminded you just how short you really were. Reaching up, you nearly have the stand on your tippy-toes to turn the lock successfully. The exhaustion you had been trying to fight off comes crashing over you when you finally get the locker open after the fifth try.

First period had been…odd to say the least. You and Karkat had hit it off sort of, but it felt like the two of you hadn't stop arguing. He would bash Nic Cage and you would turn around and bash Will Smith, who Karkat seemed to have a very personal attachment to, and you would both go on to insult each other's taste in movies. You guess it was cool you could argue with someone like that you had just met. Maybe you two could actually become friends later on? Second period had been a nightmare.

You had been overjoyed to have seen Ara sitting by the windows only to shrink back and realize that Vriska was still with her. What was she? Ara's shadow? The entire class period had been a war of patience as Vriska repeatedly took your glasses and doodled on your notebook while Ara tried, and obviously failed, to rein the spider girl in. Both classes had left you feeling drained. It was only the first day of school; were you to deal with this every day for the rest of senior year? The thought almost made you want to cry.

Trying to brighten yourself up, you shoved the stuff into your locker and pull out your phone as you settle your blessedly lighter backpack over your shoulders. Heading for the stairs, you open Pesterchum and try to pester Rose.

ectoBiologist pesters tenticleTherapist

EB: hey!

EB: hello?

EB: rose i really want to talk to someone

TT: Oh, John.

TT: You're pestering me.

EB: …yes? is that strange?

TT: No, but I thought you would be too excited about finally being a senior to bother.

EB: of course not rose! youre like one of my best friends

EB: plus today has sucked ):

EB: school here is horrible. theres this really scary chick that keeps taking my glasses and this other short dude that has a super short temper. like, wow. super short

TT: His temper or his height?

EB: both!

TT: Well, I'm terribly sorry about all of this John. I knew that you were really looking forward to today. But…

EB: but?

TT: I'm sorry. There's something that requires my attention. Good bye.

tenticleTherapist has stopped pestering ectoBiologist

EB: no! rose!

Frowning more. You tap Jade's handle.

ectoBiologist pesters gardenGnostic

EB: jade?

EB: plz talk to me. rose just bailed on me and i want to talk to someone

GG: …

EB: i know youre there

GG: i am, but i gotta go

EB: not you too!

GG: sorry john. but theres something i have to do

EB: fine. whatever

ectoBiologist has stopped pestering gardenGnostic

With a final puff, you mash something into your phone you would probably regret later.

ectoBiologist pesters turntechGodhead

EB: id try and say hello but seeing as both rose and jade have ditched me im guessing it wouldn't be a surprise if you did too.

EB: im fine by the way. just peachy-keen.

EB: ugh im talking like jane now

EB: whatever

TG: no bro, im here

TG: whats up?

Your breath catches. Dave actually responded without immediately ditching. You can feel your stomach do that little flip it does whenever you and Dave chat. Suddenly, you wish for nothing more than to be where Dave is right now. But it can't happen. Somehow you had typed a message without really looking and when you look at what you sent, it makes you wish you had an undo button.

EB: i wish i could meet you.

There's silence on both ends. Oh gog, that sounded so desperate and…depressing. You guess that's what they would call a Freudian slip.

TG: im sorry youre so bummed bro. that bad a day?

You want nothing more to just unload all your feelings like you had your stuff school stuff. But you can't.

EB: its just been a long day

TG: i know what you mean bro.

TG: but we both got this shit. we're not gonna flip off this handle

TG: oh no, we're gonna handle this motherfuckin handle so hard its not gonna even know how to handle our handling.

EB: hehe, that did help.

TG: cause its true bro. for shits

EB: for shits?

TG: shut up dork

EB: whatever jerk

TG: B)

You're just about to put your smile emoji when you reach the room your next class is going to be in, 413.

EB: thanks, you really saved me there

TG: what are bros for?

Bros. That's what you were; just really good bros. Who've never met. And probably never will.

EB: well, i have six more classes to face. ill do my best to handle it

TG: fuck yeah

TG: by the way, at some point we gotta talk about something. id say now, but class is about to start.

EB: sure?

TG: hey egderp

EB: ?

TG: good luck

That was all the encouragement that you needed to push open the door and face your next terror. Somehow, your first class and second class had failed to prepare you for what you would find behind unlucky door number 3.

You recognize Ara and Vriska immediately. You can also see you're going to have a flash back of first period because Karkat, Feferi, Sollux, Nepeta, and Equius (the sweaty one Nepeta was really close with) are in the room as well. There's other colorful character milling around the room. Some hipster dude is talking to Feferi and you see the dude who had been in a handstand this morning and glanced quickly away when you noticed he had clown make-up on. There was a super fire-truck red haired girl with matching glasses who was talking animatedly with a girl with green lipstick. Over in the corner is a dude with a Mohawk who seemed to be scribbling fiercely in a notebook. Near the front of the room next to cherry top and green lips are three other kids that kind of didn't match. You can't ponder on them for long because both Ara and Vriska have spotted you and were in the process of honing in on you.

"John!" Ara smiles happily as she reaches you.

"Sup shrimp?" Vriska gracefully plucks your glasses of your face and twirls them. "Man, if you had told us you had this class next, we woulda came with ya." She flashes a creepy grin.

"Fuckass!" Karkat noticed you now and was waving venomously for you to cross the classroom to join him. It was more terrifying than inviting. "Come over here so I can school your ass in the art of good movies and make sure you forget about that dickhead Nic Cage."

All the commotion was so sudden. You can hardly notice the three kids you failed to take note of all sit up and look at each other. Grappling for your glasses, you can see ok without them (you were only a bit near sighted), but you hated it when everything was fuzzy. Mid-stretch across Vriska and about to hurl an insult about Karkat's Will Smith, a sudden shout leaves the room quiet.

"Hey Egderp!" You stiffen. Only one person ever calls you that. There's only one person you'd ever let call you that. Looking up, you can make out a slightly tall boy? Yeah, it was a dude. He had on a red and white shirt with black skinny jeans and shades over his eyes. You remembered those shades. They had been a present you had sent your best friend. The name comes slowly.

"D…Dave?" Vriska drops your glasses back on your head and the youth comes into focus.

_Hot damn. _You can feel yourself blush and can't seem to get it under control.

"The one and only." He smirked and you noticed two girls had come to stand next to him. One had a blond bob while the other had long black hair that would not be tamed. Both looked mildly dazed. The dark haired one recovered first.

"OHMYGOG JOHN! IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU!" She ran and tackled you into a huge hug that knocked a bit of your breath out.

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me." The girl pulled away and pouted; her slight buck front teeth were visible and her green eyes shone behind her round glasses.

"Jade?" You must have guessed right because she squealed, jumping and hugging you again. Your eyes move to the blonde with black lipstick. "And…Rose?" She smiles at you and you just can't believe it. Soon enough, the entire classroom erupts in noise as friends of Dave ask about the new comers and Vriska hits you in the head demanding why you hadn't told her you knew Strider. It was almost too much. You take a hazarded glance back of Dave knowing you're still probably blushing furiously. What you see, makes your breath catch.

**~Dave POV~ (finally, I know)**

_A couple of minutes prior to John entering._

It had seriously pained you to see the message John has sent you.

EB: i wish i could meet you.

What was that about? You try and frown and fight the feeling that started to rise up in you. Keeping your Strider cool, you glance at Jade and Rose, still marveling that they were here. It had turned out that you three had third period together and while you were happy, there was still someone behind the screen who you wanted to meet.

Not that meeting Jade and Rose finally wasn't great. You three had become great friends over the years. Jade was just as quirky and sweet in person and Rose was smart and a little bit to elaborate with her wording. But John…Shaking your head, you pester him back, coolly glossing over his last message and trying to cheer the poor kid up. He sounded miserable.

"You sure we should wait?" You ask one last time. Both Rose and Jade looked slightly upset about bailing on John when he had tried to pester them. Fighting back the feeling of being hurt that he hadn't messaged you first, you continue to glance out the side of your shades.

"It think it would be best. Especially since he doesn't appear to be in the…brightest spirits as of the moment. It seems he's having trouble with a girl taking his spectacles and a rather angry midget." Rose frowned and Kanaya reached over to pat her shoulder.

"I feel so bad," Jade was all but weeping. "But I can't bring myself to tell him." Sighing, you continue to bro-bond with John. That's all this was, you think to yourself. Two dudes bro-bonding. Nothing more.

TG: good luck

Right after you send the message, the classroom door practically busts open. Standing in the doorway looking slightly flushed, was a short kid with messy black hair and blue eyes that shone from behind his square glasses.

_Hot damn. _Something in your mind clicked as you watch him take in the room. It couldn't be.

Suddenly, Aradia and Vriska go to meet the boy while the former waves and says, "John!" Harley and Lalonde's ears perk up. Surely it could be a coincidence?

"Fuckass!" That annoying shit Karkat called to 'John' as Vriska played with his glasses. "Come over here so I can school your ass in the art of good movies and make sure you forget about that dickhead Nic Cage."

At this point, all three of you are trading glances to one another. Vriska was messing with this kids glasses and Karkat was by all means an angry midget. Taking a chance that was rather un-Strider-like of you, you stand up with your hands in your jean pockets.

"Hey Egderp!" The boy's blue eyes immediately go from the glasses in Vriska's hand to your face. His own face a mirror of shock. Squinting a little (and gog damn was it cute) he seems to be a bit awe struck.

"D…Dave?" And your heart proceeds to drop the sickest beat that you actually fear it might stop working.

"The one and only." You smirk. As everyone seems to rush John, you let this all sink in.

Jade was here. Rose was here. And now John was too. They were all right in front of you. You can't take your eyes off of the dork's adorably confused yet smiling face. You'd never imagined he'd be so…tiny.

_He looks like a kitten. _A dozen images pass in front of your eyes and not all of them decent. You can feel heat rush to your cheeks. As you try and school your thoughts, you glance again at Egbert and find his eyes already on you, a blush already permanently on his cheeks it seems.

A thought hits you like a ton of plushy Smuppet ass.

This is going to be one hell of a last year.


End file.
